1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of electrical toothbrushes. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable electric toothbrush head replacement on models that require users to replace entire toothbrush head assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing electric toothbrush apparatus fall into two general classes, those that allow a user to simply change a toothbrush head, and those that do not. Certain manufacturers make more money by selling entire head assemblies including shank, housing and magnets for example that the user must replace. The head assemblies include much more than a simple toothbrush head and many of the parts that are replaced when replacing a toothbrush head are not worn out. Although selling entire head assemblies may increase the manufacturer's margin, this practice of selling more than is needed is wasteful, environmentally unfriendly and more costly to the user. Furthermore, to practice good oral hygiene, the American Dental Association (ADA) recommends that one's toothbrush be replaced every three or four months, or sooner if the bristles become frayed. People are less likely to practice good oral hygiene when the replacement costs for new toothbrush heads are high and conversely more likely to replace heads when costs are low.
Electric toothbrushes such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,980 to Farmer have existed since at least the 1920's. Later electrical toothbrushes have become cordless, have reduced size and generally increase the brushing capabilities of the electric toothbrush. All electric toothbrushes that do not allow for a user to readily replace a worn toothbrush head share the problem of long term economical use since the user generally must replace more than a simple toothbrush head when the toothbrush head becomes worn out.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,218 to Giuliani et al., shows in FIG. 8, detachable brush 128 (hereinafter referred to as toothbrush head) that detaches from forward end 130 of lever arm 132 (hereinafter referred to as shank) that couples with magnets 137 to form head member 134. The toothbrush head of this device is generally tightly bound with the shank. Many similar devices crimp or bond the toothbrush head using heat or injection molding to couple the toothbrush head with the shank. This does not allow for easy removal of the toothbrush head for the purpose of replacing the toothbrush head when the toothbrush head wears out.
Electric toothbrushes that do not allow for simple toothbrush head replacement but rather require a user to purchase an entire head assembly are wasteful, environmentally unfriendly and costly to use in the long run. For at least the limitations described above there is a need for an electric toothbrush head replacement system and method.